Trouble in the Family
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Sirius has a daughter, who lives with her mother, who he never married. She wants to marry him, but he always finds somewhere else to be. How will Lauren handle this?PG13 just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

"I'll see you later Harry, I have to go.......take care of something...."Sirius said. Harry nodded at his godfathers image in the fire.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Sirius."He said, and Sirius's face disappeared. Harry walked up to the Boys Dorms, and sat down on his bed. He glanced at the picture album on his bedside table, then layed down and quickly fell asleep.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Lauren jumped. She looked at the door and stood up. She pulled the door open."Oh....hello Sirius..."She said and stepped aside to let him in. He glanced around.  
  
"Isnt Robin here?"He asked, turning to her.  
  
"Yes. I think she's in her room."Lauren answered. Sirius nodded and headed for his daughters room.  
  
  
  
He stood outside the room, and knocked.  
  
"Mom?"Came a voice from inside.  
  
"No."He answered. The door opened a crack and then was flung open.  
  
"DAD!"Robin yelled, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Robin had Laurens blonde hair, and Sirius's dark brown eyes.  
  
"How you been?"Sirius asked. Robin beamed at him.  
  
"Fine."She answered. He ruffled her hair, then turned and walked back into the kitchen, where Lauren was standing.  
  
"Nice of you to finally grace her with your presence."She said, an almost bitter tone to her voice.  
  
"Look...Im sorry, ok? I had to check in on Har-"  
  
"Well I should think you would check on your own child first!"Lauren snapped. Sirius frowned.  
  
"I have to check on him. I have to make sure he knows he's not alone in this world."He growled.  
  
"How does Robin know she isnt?"She asked, folding her arms. Sirius hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Im really sorry. I just.....feel its my place to watch after him."He said. She nodded.  
  
"I understand, just, try to come see her a little bit more..."She said.  
  
"Mom? Are you and dad getting back together?"Robin asked, walking out of her bedroom. The two quickly broke apart.  
  
"Er, no."Sirius answered. Lauren couldnt help but feel dissappointed. Robin's smile faded ever so slightly and she nodded.  
  
"Ok..."She said, then turned and walked back into her room.  
  
"I'm going to go."Sirius said, turning and picking his coat up. He shrugged it on and turned to say something to Lauren, but she had walked out of the room. He shook his head and walked out, shutting the door after him.  
  
She waited until the door shut, then leaned against the wall, slumping to the floor."Why wont you come back to me?"She silently asked herself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Wooooooooooo Chappy one! I dont intend on making this very long, sorry Ay! ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	2. 2

Robin was now 14, 2 years after the last chapter.  
  
"Where is Dad?"She asked, walking into the kitchen. Lauren looked over at her daughter and frowned.  
  
"I'm.....I'm not sure anymore."She answered, rubbing her forehead. Robin sighed and turned back to go into her room. The door was pushed open and Sirius burst in.  
  
"You guys....."He panted.  
  
"Sirius get out."Lauren snapped.  
  
"No no...you have to come!"He grabbed Laurens arm. She pulled away.  
  
"Get off and get out!"She yelled. Sirius was clutching his stomach.  
  
"You dont understand....you have to get out of here...."He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"Lauren screamed. Sirius looked up at her and straightened up. She pointed a shaking finger at the door, and Sirius whirled around and stalked out. Lauren turned to Robin, who was standing there, shocked.  
  
"Go to your room, we'll talk about this later."Lauren said, turning towards the window. Robin backed into her room, shutting the door after her.  
  
About half an hour later, Lauren knocked on the door to Robins bedroom. No answer.  
  
"Robie?"She called. No answer. She turned the doorknob and pushed, but the door wouldnt open. She pushed harder, it didnt open. "ROBIN OPEN THE DOOR!"Lauren yelled, pushing against the door and pounding on it with her fist.  
  
It suddenly barraled open and there was a crash as Robins dresser, which had been pushed against the door, fell to the ground. Laurens jaw dropped. The room was empty, the window smashed. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking at the broken glass. She ran a finger gently on one of the peices of glass and then looked at her finger. Blood was smeared on it, and the glass. Most of the glass had blood on it, she realised.  
  
She then dropped to her knees, hugging herself and crying. She heard something over by the door, but did nothing. Her tears had soaked into the sleeves of her shirt. Then she felt a hand on her back. She looked up, and gasped. Sirius. She threw herself at him, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her, looking out the window.  
  
  
  
Lauren sat on a bench, Sirius's coat draped over her shoulders, and Sirius held her close to him. Remus was talking to a policeman, who looked angry. Remus suddenly started yelling, but Lauren couldnt hear anything. She stared straight ahead, her fingers intwined in his.  
  
"Im sorry........I shouldve listened........"She said, voice cracking.  
  
"Its not your fault, its mine. I should have come and visited more."He said, kissing her cheek. She gave a dry sob and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Hmmm.......*glances at Ay and scoots away, incase she attacks* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	3. 3

"Sirius? Whereve you been?"Harry asked, sitting next to his godfather.  
  
"Family problems."Sirius answered with a sigh. Harry didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"He asked.  
  
"Harry.....I never told you this, but I have a daughter."He said, not looking at Harry.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"Harry jumped out of his chair.  
  
"But I wasnt married, so....."Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Did something happen?"Harry asked, sitting down.  
  
"My daughter was taken from her room...kidnapped..."Sirius put his head in his hands. Harrys jaw dropped.  
  
"Do they have any idea who took her?"Harry asked.  
  
"Im the main suspect."Sirius looked up, leaning against a wall. Harrys eyes widened.  
  
"But......it wasnt you........was it?"He asked. Sirius violently shook his head.  
  
"No!I would NEVER do that to Robin OR Lauren!"He yelled. Harry nodded, standing up.  
  
"Well, I'd better go to bed, goodnight."He said, walking up to the Boys Dorms. Sirius nodded, then took some Floo Powder out of his pocket and disappeared into the flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss....perhaps you should go home...."A policeman said, putting a hand on Laurens shoulder. She shook her head, eyes almost closing from lack of sleep."Please Ma'am, it would be better if...."  
  
"Come on Laur, come with me."Came a voice. Lauren looked up and smiled, standing. Sirius had his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take his hand. She did. He led her out of the police station, then the two Disapparated.  
  
They landed in her living room. The door to Robins room was blocked off. Sirius sat Lauren on the couch and went into the kitchen. He took out his wand and magicked((I dont know how to say or spell that, so just go with the flow)) her up a cup of tea. He walked back into the living room, handing it to her, then sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a while, while Lauren took slow, short drinks of the tea. Sirius rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"You dont think I did it, do you?"Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I know you would never do that kind of thing."She answered in a monotone voice. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes. "Sirius why didnt we get married after I had Robin?"She asked suddenly, causing him to sit up.  
  
"I'm still not sure. Partially because I was kind of scared, and worried, about James and Lily..."He trailed off.  
  
"I understand."She said, with a sigh. She put the almost empty cup on the coffee table, then layed her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and she slowly dozed off. He took a lock of her hair, twisting it around his finger as she slept in his arms, for the second time.  
  
  
  
~~"You have a lovely daughter miss. Where is her father?" "I dont know." "Pity... Children should not be left with out one of their parents....good luck to you."~~  
  
Lauren opened her eyes and blinked tiredly. She looked around at her living room, then up at Sirius. He had fallen asleep too. She smiled, laying her head back down.  
  
About ten minutes later, Sirius stretched, yawning. Lauren sat up and he smiled at her.  
  
"Did you sleep long?"He asked.  
  
"Long enough."She said, standing.  
  
"Where are you going?"He asked.  
  
"I dont know."She sighed. Sirius stood up.  
  
"Maybe you would feel a little better if...well....maybe if you came and stayed with me for a while, you would be safer...in case the kidnapper came back."He said, obviously nervous for no apparant reason.  
  
"Sure!"Lauren said, trying not to sound too happy, all though inside she was happier than she had been since her daughter was taken. Sirius smiled and took her hand, then the two Disapparated.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ This MIGHT be longer than I intended it to be, sorrys! I like writing this story because I can add all of the fluff I want! *inches further away from Ay in case she attacks* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
